


Margines błędu

by Stokrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rzut oka na drugoklasistów z czasów Ukaia Seniora - zwłaszcza zaś na jednego z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margines błędu

**Margines błędu**

Ukai Ikkei na poły oczekiwał, że chłopak w końcu zrezygnuje. Nie dalej jak w zeszłym tygodniu odeszło dwóch pierwszoklasistów, a na wczorajszym treningu nie pojawił się kolejny – jak na złość ten, z którym Ukai wiązał najwięcej nadziei. Drugoklasiści jak dotąd radzili sobie nieźle, choć ten Azumane z klasy c – chłopisko wielkie na metr osiemdziesiąt – wydawał się bliski łez za każdym razem, gdy trener ostrzej na niego spojrzał. Ale na boisku już teraz stanowił siłę, z którą należało się liczyć. Jeśli dobrze go oszlifować, to w przyszłym roku będą z niego ludzie…

To samo mógłby powiedzieć o rówieśniku Azumane, Sawamurze. Ten miał doprawdy solidne przyjęcie i wszelkie szanse, by stać się podporą drużyny. Ba, może nawet nadałby się na kapitana? Z tymi szaleńcami z pierwszych klas radził sobie całkiem nieźle…

Nie, o tę dwójkę trener Ukai w zasadzie się nie martwił. To trzeci z drugoklasistów, Sugawara, wzbudzał jego wątpliwości.

Chłopak był, co tu dużo mówić, przeciętny. Ani wzrostu, ani warunków fizycznych, ani szczególnie wybitnego talentu. Ot, średniak, jakich wielu w każdej drużynie; z tych, co zwykle aż do końca szkoły grzeją ławkę rezerwowych.

Smutne, bo Sugawara wydawał się szczerze zafiksowany na punkcie siatkówki – ale doświadczenie nauczyło Ukaia, że świat nie był sprawiedliwy i zwykle nie miał litości dla pasjonatów obdarzonych jedynie poślednim talentem. Pewnych rzeczy zwyczajnie nie dało się nadrobić tylko zaangażowaniem…

A mimo to chłopak nie opuścił dotąd ani jednego treningu i przykładał się nawet bardziej niż inni. Pytanie tylko, na jak długo starczy mu pary. Na razie Ukai, choć bez większego przekonania, trenował go na nowego rozgrywającego – ktoś musiał zająć tę pozycję, gdy zabraknie obecnych trzecioklasistów, a Sugawara grał na niej już w gimnazjum. Co się jednak stanie, gdy pojawi się ktoś lepszy, bardziej utalentowany od niego? Rozgrywający dyrygował całą drużyną, wiele zależało od jego umiejętności. Jeśli za rok do Karasuno trafiłby zdolniejszy gracz, chłopakowi ciężko będzie utrzymać miejsce w pierwszej szóstce. Czy wtedy też znajdzie w sobie dość motywacji? Ukai szczerze w to wątpił.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że sam niespecjalnie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić, by jakoś Sugawarą pokierować. Nie lubił stawiać krzyżyka na żadnym z zawodników, których trenował – ale w tym konkretnym wypadku był w kropce. Nie potrafił znaleźć dla Sugawary rozwiązania, które w przyszłości mogłoby stać się jego atutem, przemawiającym za tym, by miał szanse stanąć na boisku na równi z innymi. Serwis? Odpadał przy tych jego wątłych ramionach. Blok?  Chłopak miał niewiele ponad metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu i słaby wyskok, więc odpowiedź była oczywista. Przyjęcie? Ledwie przeciętne. Uch.

Frustrujące, pomyślał Ukai, trąc z irytacją zarost. Byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby zwyczajnie zrezygnował. Im obu byłoby łatwiej, jakkolwiek paskudna nie byłaby ta myśl.

Grupa zawodników zatrzymała się obok, skrzypiąc tenisówkami po parkiecie – znak, że ukończyli przebieżkę dookoła sali. Trener powiódł po nich wzrokiem. Oczywiście, Sugawara przybiegł jako jeden z ostatnich… a potem, wyraźnie tym niezrażony, pierwszy zabrał się do ćwiczeń rozciągających.

Cholera, zaklął w duchu Ukai. Poddaj się chłopcze. Oszczędzisz sobie rozczarowania. Czemu nie chcesz dać za wygraną…?

I czemu sam nie potrafił mu o tym powiedzieć? Wszak trenował młodzież na tyle długo, by nie kierować się głupimi sentymentami. Powinien był umieć postawić sprawę jasno. Czemu więc, widząc determinację w jasnych oczach Sugawary, chciał wierzyć, wbrew nadziei, że jednak mu się uda?  Nawet jeśli on, jako trener, nie widział drogi, którą mógłby mu wskazać?

Szlag. Wedle wszelkiej logiki chłopak nie miał szans. Powinien zrezygnować. Sam Ukai prawie go skreślił, a mimo to…  

Mimo to czuł irracjonalne piknięcie zadowolenia za każdym razem, gdy Sugawara, wbrew wszelkim przesłankom, jednak zjawiał się na kolejnym treningu.

Pokręcił głową. Ech. Chyba na stare lata robił się sentymentalny…

\- Dalej, lenie! – huknął, biorąc się pod boki. – Nie obijać mi się tam, Azumane, głębszy ten skłon, głębszy! Sugawara, czyś ty w ogóle jadł śniadanie??

\- Jadłem, trenerze!

\- Nie pyskować, Sugawara, tylko ćwiczyć! Mięśnie masz jak jętka na wiosnę!

Chłopak jeszcze pogłębił skłon, a Ukai uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Patrzcie no. Chude to-to, blade… a jednak zawzięte jak nie wiadomo co…!

Zmarszczył brew. Wciąż miał mnóstwo wątpliwości, wciąż tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że cokolwiek z tych starań wyniknie, ale…

Chciałby być w błędzie. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz.


End file.
